Canvas
by Turz214
Summary: as the sky priestess, Tsunahime has never been out of the temple, now she plans to change everything. i suck at summaries... AU; Fem!tsuna; G27
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**this is a G27 fic. hope you like it... **

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**Tsunahime**

Have you ever tried wishing on the stars so hard that you wish for the same thing every night of your life? So hard that you try you're hardest for it to come true? But in the end, all of it is for naught because destiny had already turned the wheels of fate, and no matter how much you wish for it, it will never come true? Well that's me, I always wanted to defy my fate and change it, although I know I know for myself it's impossible, I still keep trying, I mean there's no harm in trying right? But since I am an important existence to each and every one of them, I never complained. I never did, because I'm the Sky priestess, the vessel that holds the power of the sky.

As a child, I never really questioned the people around me on why I can't go out of the temple grounds or why I always have someone to accompany me wherever I go, even though I'm just in the temple, because I know if they let me out or leave me alone just for a second, it's not who's gonna get in trouble, it is them who will be given the punishment. That's why I never asked for anything, I don't want people to suffer the consequences because of my selfish actions. But as I grew up, I started to get uneasy about my future. I always linger on the questions that are always in my mind: "Will I let it stay like this?" "Will I let them decide the direction of my fate?" "Will I just be a moving marionette that is meant to grant wishes of people?" I look at the sky and ponder on them. As I reflect about those things, I thought of a risky plan that would really give me the chills of excitement and fear: **_Escape the temple. _**As I try to contemplate my plan, I decided to let it commence tonight, if God gives me a miracle that is.

Every night, all priestesses and priest in the temple gather in one hall, with me as an exception. I eat in a different room all by myself. Though that may be the case, the room that I'm eating in is still guarded, by the same guard that guards me every day except for Fridays, Muira Haru. Haru has always been with me ever since we were kids, her being 3 years older than I am. Her parents died because of an accident and the temple took her in since her uncle was the head priest of the temple and they trained her as my personal guard. As I eat in silence and Haru as usual at the side guarding me, I glanced at the door for a second thinking about my escape. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Haru. "What are you thinking right now, Miko-sama?" she suddenly said. I flinched a little "What do you mean?" I said, feeling a little nervous. She looked at me in the eye, but I find it hard to look in her eyes so I avoided it, "it's obvious that you are thinking of something not good, Miko-sama." she said in a kinda intimidating voice. I sighed and said to her in a defeated tone, "it's hard to lie to you Haru. More importantly, stop calling me 'Miko-sama' I have a name you know and its Tsunahime. So call me Tsuna! TSU-NAI!" She looks at me unfazed by my outburst, "What are you planning this time, Tsuna-san?" she asks me. "I… well, I'm planning to escape the temple." I admitted in a small voice and looked at her with determined eyes. "I see… so you are going to escape the temple." She said while looking at me with an unreadable expression. There was a very long pregnant silence. I was bracing myself for Haru's scolding and protest, "… then let me help you, Tsuna-san." She said and smiled at me. I was shocked. I was thinking that she would object, but she didn't, instead she offered her help to me. "Eh? Y-you're not angry? You're not gonna object or anything?" I said looking surprised. She shook her head. "Why?" I said "Well, even if you are the Sky priestess, you are still a human. And also the world is not a small place, it's huge. Bigger than you can imagine, and the sky is looking at the world freely. So as it says in your title 'sky priestess', look at the world with liberty. You are the sky. You are meant to be free. " She told me while looking at me with such gentle eyes. I smiled at her words and shed tears of happiness "Thank you Haru." She smiled at me and ruffled my hair "C'mon, let's get you out of here." She looked at me with determined eyes. I nodded and wiped my tears. She my grabbed my hand and we calmly walked back to my room. In my room Haru gave me a one of her casual clothes, which she usually wears when she stays at her grandmother's house. I gave her a questioning look, she only replied, "the world out there is different from the temple, I know that haven't wore anything like this before, but you have to bear with it." I nodded and changed my clothes. It was a simple white dress that reaches down my knees with sleeves that reaches my elbows and it has curve-shaped collar with black lining. As for my footwear I only wore a simple sandal, and lastly gracing around my neck was the charm I got from the previous sky priestess, who died after my 5th birthday, which was a cerulean, teardrop shaped necklace.

Haru and I were running away from the guards, and then we his behind a wall. I was panting really hard, but I didn't care. Out of breath or not, I was determined to do this, I wanted to do this. "Just a little bit more, we're almost at the gates." I nodded again, "yeah I can do this." She smiled and then looked around the gates. No guards were guarding it. Haru and I took the opportunity and ran out of the gates then we hastily walked down the stairs. I walked down the pavement, feeling tired and frustrated. As I made it to the bottom I saw for the first time, the world. All my tiredness and frustration forgotten, I was captivated by the foreign place. There were different colored lights basking the place, many people walking around, tall and big monuments, and there were just so many foreign things I didn't know. I was awestricken. I was flabbergasted. Seeing my reaction Haru chuckled. She was right; the world was a big place, bigger than you can ever imagine. As we were walking again, I somehow got separated from Haru as I was busy admiring the place. I walked on the road with no direction, I was getting anxious. I didn't know what to do. The place was so foreign and I was feeling helpless. As I kept walking I bumped into a person, a man to be precise. I fell down and looked up at the man I just bumped into as he also looked at me. He was tall; he had a messy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. The man looked at me and he offered his hand to me. "You okay?" he asked me, his voice was cool and really soothing. "Y-yeah…" I hesitantly took his hand and stood up. "S-Sorry about b-bumping into y-you, I was not l-looking at where I was w-walking." I said stammering. I was feeling scared now. The man looked at me and asked "are you really okay? You look kinda pale though." I looked at him, my eyes were tearing up. "H-hey, w-what's wrong? C-C'mon don't cry, you're not hurt right?" I nodded. "Then why are you tearing up?" he asked me in a concerned tone. I sniffled "I-I'm lost… I was just with my friend a-awhile a-ago, t-then we g-got separated… I-I'm s-s-scared. I don't k-know this p-place." and I started crying.

* * *

**Yay~ i did it!**

**My second fanfic... =^= i feel so good... **

**R & R**

** thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter. Ciao~**

**Turz214 **

**August 21 2013**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2: Collide

**here's chapter 1.5**

**p-please enjoy...**

* * *

**Giotto**

Life is a terrible game. One second, it seems kinda perfect, the next moment it's in ruins. My father works as the leader of the Black Sorcerers' Organization, an organization he made to hunt down and kill the God vessels or as he preferred to call them, the 'Variegated vessels'. These vessels have the powers of the 7 flames of the sky namely: the **_storm, rain, lightning, cloud, mist, sun_**_, _and lastly the **_sky_**_._ As what I have read from the books, these flames have the ability to grant wishes and somewhat are powerful weapons, that could be used to create a worldwide mass destruction/ domination over everything or endless and ever flowing peace. Each flame has its own meaning:

**_Storm_**_: Disintegration_

**_Rain_**_: Tranquility_

**_Lightning_**_: Hardening _

**_Cloud_**_: Propagation_

**_Mist_**_: Construction_

**_Sun_**_: Activation_

**_Sky_**_: Harmony_

Now my father being the leader, he wants me to succeed him. But I beg to differ; I don't want to inherit the guild, which does nothing but kill for the greater good. I want something different. I want… change. A world where no one dies, no one has to suffer for the greater good. A world where peace vastly exists; where people learn to care, love, and to be just like the sky: influences, understands, and accepts all of them. And I want to find that sky that captures and encompasses them all.

I was walking on the streets, off to the nearest store I can find. As I was walking I bumped into a girl. She had huge, honey- colored doe eyes, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long brown hair that reaches to her knees tied to a braid and a petite body. I offered my hand to her and she looked at me "You okay?" I said in a gentle manner, "Y-Yeah…" she took my hand and I helped her stood up "S-Sorry about b-bumping into y-you, I was not l-looking at where I was w-walking." She said while stammering. I looked at her to check if she was really ok, then I asked her concern and worry apparent in my voice "are you really okay? You look kinda pale though." She looked at me and started tearing up. '_E-Eh!? Did I say something bad!? W-why is she tearing up? Eh? Eh?' _ I started to panic "H-hey, w-what's wrong? C-C'mon don't cry, you're not hurt right?" she nodded, I sighed in relief. "Then why are you tearing up?" I asked in a concerned tone. She sniffled "I-I'm lost… I was just with my friend a-awhile a-ago, t-then we g-got separated… I-I'm s-s-scared. I don't k-know this p-place." and she started crying.

* * *

**ahhh! i feel terrible. TT^TT **

**i'm an amateur. i'm so sorry for this crappy story.**

**R & R**

**thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter. Ciao~**

**Turz214**

**August 22 2013**


End file.
